


Benny/Everyone

by shakespeareishq



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny rarepair ficlets, because everyone is good shipped with Benny amen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gadreel and Benny Gen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and ratings change with each chapter. 
> 
> First ficlet: Gadreel and Benny, gen, no warnings.

“You’re not Sam.”

“I am the angel Ezekiel.”

“Right. Like Cas, only he’s human now isn’t he. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

“I…am sorry for my brother’s plight. He was a good soldier.”

“He was a good  _man_ ,” Benny corrects. “Now I know me ‘n Sam ain’t on the best of terms, but you hear me out angel. Dean says you’re here to help and I believe him, but you take care of that boy alright? He means the world to a lot of people, people you don’t wanna piss off.”

“Are you threatening me, vampire?”

“Now now don’t get your britches in a bunch. I just mean you’re borrowing a very valuable package, and if you think I don’t mean that then you don’t know Dean Winchester half as well as you think you do.”

“I shall take your advice into consideration.”

“You do that.”


	2. Benny/Garth Kidfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny/Garth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and lightly implied mpreg? Idk they could've adopted the kid, the choice is yours.

“Your son has something to say to you.” ****

“So when he’s in trouble he’s my son, is it?”

“Yessir.” Garth grins and leans up to kiss Benny on the cheek, then on the mouth too because he’s not exactly a fan of self-control. Before he moves away he says low in Benny’s ear, “go easy on him, ok papa bear? He meant well, even if that’s really not an excuse.”

“I swear he’s as bad as his namesake sometimes.” Benny and Garth both chuckle at that, because, well, it’s true.

“Just wait ‘till he gets to high school.”

“If we wait that long there’ll be no hope for him.”

“Then go on in there and show a little tough love. I can handle dinner.”

“Sweetheart, I love you but the last time you ‘handled dinner’ you managed to burn the  _water_.”

“So I’ll call for a pizza.”

Benny gives him a distinctly mischievous look before hauling Garth up to sit him on the counter. Added werewolf strength didn’t exactly come with added werewolf  _mass_ , which Benny loves to take advantage of by manhandling Garth like some kind of caveman. (He loves it.)

“You just sit pretty for a few minutes and I’ll come back and fix him something. Pizza I think should be a reward.”

Benny’s standing in between Garth’s knees and Garth’s hands are on his big shoulders and it’s starting to give him ideas…but no. Be a parent first. He gives Benny a kiss on the top of his head, because being taller is awesome, and gently pushes him in the direction of the bedrooms.

Benny gives him a last fond look before putting on his ‘concerned papa’ face and going to knock on their son’s door.

“Dean? I think you and I need to have a chat about not pulling Susie Martin’s pigtails at recess after she asked you to stop. Can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Benny/Andrea Dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny/Andrea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is vaguely explicit and fairly dubcon-ish

Benny had known from the first instant he saw her that from that point on his life would never be the same.

He hadn’t ever planned for this though. Her eyes, once soft and inviting, now glittering and deadly. Her mouth, practically made for kissing, now used to bite and tear and kill.

She kneels before him, his hands bound to the chair, and it’s not really her, that’s what he keeps telling himself, but she’s still  _so_  beautiful.

“I make the rules in this family now Benny. If I want you to walk, you walk, and if I want you dead, you die.”

She kisses him then, and he shouldn’t want to kiss her back but  _god_  he does. Her hands slip down his chest, down lower still, and of course he’s hard for her, she doesn’t even react. Just teases him through the fabric of his trousers and licks into his mouth until he’s straining against the handcuffs, desperate to touch.

He makes a sound when she finally sits back, but he doesn’t know if it means that he wants her to come back or go away. “So, ah, which is it gonna be then darlin’? Walk or die?”

She smiles at him, the expression now twisted on a face he once thought could only ever beget pure goodness.

“Oh Benny, you misunderstand. I’m going to keep you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Benny/Crowley Making Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny/Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

“I’m told they call you the king of hell.”

“They don’t  _call me_  that, I  _am_  the king of hell.” Crowley looks put out. “What are you smiling about anyways?”

“Nothin’ friend, just thinking that Dean sure does make some strange acquaintances.”

“I can’t argue with you there. And I’m not your friend. I am your king.”

Benny grins because Crowley walked right into that one. “Well I didn’t vote for ya.”

Crowley rolls his eyes so hard Benny’s afraid they might just pop out of his head. “You’ve spent too much time around Squirrel. He’s a bad influence.”

“Oh I dunno about that, he seems to think we’ll get along.” (Dean had thought nothing of the sort, in fact, and had pretty much just sent Benny to Crowley for the spell ingredients because of how much he thought Benny would infuriate the demon. Benny wasn’t going to ruin the fun by telling that to Crowley though.)

Crowley is visibly trying not to act out, but he takes a deep breath and leads Benny into the chamber where he’s got a nondescript bundle of cloth on the sole table. “You take these to Dean and he does the spell and then neither of us ever have to hear the name Rowena for as long as we live, got it?”

“What are you going to give me in return?”

“What?”

“Well you’re a demon right? You make deals, that’s your thing. So if I bring this to Dean what do I get from you?”

Crowley is suddenly all business. “What are you in the market for? Blood? Women? You’ve caught me in something of a delicate situation so be glad I’m feeling generous.”

“How ‘bout just a kiss? I’m told that’s traditional.” Benny’s eyes are all warmth and mischief, and he’s not expecting Crowley to actually go for it but then there’s a hand on his cheek and surprisingly soft lips on his own, and Benny can’t resist deepening the gesture, making it just a little dirty and wet.

Crowley is  _very_  good at this.

‘A kiss’ sort of accidentally-on-purpose turns into about five kisses and then Crowley seems to come to his senses and pulls away to shove the bundle into Benny’s arms.

“You take that to Dean and then you come and see me again.”

“Is that an order, o king of mine?”

Crowley shoves him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Benny and Jody Preslash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny/Jody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, technically gen but in my mind they start dating eventually :3

Benny is greeted at the door by a pretty woman with short hair and tired eyes.

“Ms. Mills?”

“Sheriff, actually. Can I help you?”

“I’m Benny. A friend of Dean Winchester’s? He was supposed to tell you I was stopping by.”

“Oh right! He did mention something. I think. Sorry it’s been pretty hectic around here lately. Teenagers, right? Um, come in.”

Benny follows the sheriff into the living room, shabby but homey. Benny thinks he likes this place already. It has character.

Jody has already started boiling water for tea before he can tell her that he won’t be able to drink it, but she seems frazzled enough that Benny thinks it might be more polite to just pretend. There’s a picture on the mantle of a person who must be the girl, a picture of Jody with a blonde woman Benny doesn’t know, and another picture of a man and a small boy Dean had warned him not to mention.

A steaming cup is placed in his hands, and he can appreciate the warmth in the gesture if not the drink itself. Jody sits in the chair opposite him and unceremoniously pours a generous shot of something from a flask into her own cup. She looks a bit sheepish.

“Sorry, I—every time I think we’re getting somewhere she just, or I just…And it feels like we end up worse than where we started. But Dean said maybe you might be the right person to talk to her?”

“I can’t exactly relate to her situation, but, well, when I tried to leave my nest they dragged me back and cut my head off.”

Jody’s eyes widen. Apparently Dean had left out that tidbit. “You’re a?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“But Dean trusts you? I mean you don’t?”

“Strictly on the bagged stuff now, scout’s honor. I haven’t given a human so much as a paper cut in a very long time.”

Jody seems willing to hear him out, though she looks skeptical. “But you’re alive. You said they killed you.”

“That is a rather involved story, and one that Dean may need to help with the telling of. But I promise you sheriff that I want to try and help your daughter if I can. You seem like good people, and from what I understand she didn’t deserve what happened to her. Dean thinks so, anyways, and for all that that boy can be an ass sometimes his heart’s in the right place.”

Jody laughs softly at that. “That it is.” She puts aside her mug and stands to point down the hall at Alex’s bedroom. “She’s in there, though she may refuse to even open the door depending on, I don’t know, the phase of the moon or something. But if you can gain access to the fortress she might even decide to say words at you. I just wish I knew how to help.”

“You’re doing everything you can, I’m sure of that.” Benny starts to head towards Alex’s room but Jody has a final thing to say.

“Benny? I’ve only known you about fifteen minutes, and from the things I’ve seen in the past I probably shouldn’t trust you farther than I can throw you, but—call it motherly intuition or something—I think you seem like good people too.”

Benny gives her a genuine smile. He thinks he’s just made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Benny/John Thank you sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny/John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, but this is for now the last drabble. I might do more in the future I can't say.

Benny hacks off the vampire’s head moments before it manages to do the same to the man now sprawled out on the dirty floor of the old barn Benny had tracked the thing to. He helps the guy up, and a syringe of what can only be dead man’s blood falls out of his jacket pocket.

Shit.

“Thanks for the help, you just saved my ass and two boys their father besides.”

Benny has never heard of a hunter who has children, and tells the man as much.

“Heh. Well it’s not exactly an easy life, I don’t recommend it, but we do alright.” He stoops to pick up his syringe and the machete the vampire had wrestled from him before Benny arrived. Tucking these away he extends a hand, “John Winchester.”

Benny hopes that the chill of the night is enough to disguise the fact that his skin is a few degrees cooler than it should be. “Benjamin Lafitte, though it’s Benny to friends and rescuees.”

“Well then, Benny, I owe you one. Buy you a drink?”

“I don’t drink, sorry. Personal reasons.”

John very obviously gives him a once-over.

“Then how ‘bout we go find somewhere horizontal and I give you a proper thank you.” His voice is low and sweet and he looks touchingly earnest under his hard man-of-the-world exterior.

And it’s liable to be about the most dumb fuck thing Benny’s ever done in his life, but something in that look makes him say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
